


Stumble

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Tony, First Kiss, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Peter stops by Avengers Tower, not for the first time since Germany, to see Tony and get a tune up on his suit.  Tony is in a bad way, lonely and drunk.  He stumblesFor Captain America:  Civil War





	Stumble

It was the fifth night in a row that Tony hadn’t been able to sleep more than two hours at a time. He’d lie down, wake up, lie down, wake up, until he couldn’t remember what day it was or how time actually passed for most people. Sleep had come less and less since Afghanistan and now that he sat on the other side of the Sokovia Accords, sleep was essentially a joke. Pepper had been out of the picture for months now and he was here, alone. Again. Maybe that was why he said yes when Friday told him he had a guest, maybe that was what had him looking a young, beautiful nightmare in the eye. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter pulled off his mask and waved a little. Since the events in Germany, Peter Parker had been a frequent guest, showing up at Avengers Tower on and off though Tony rarely stayed here anymore. He really needed a new name for it. Or maybe a new owner. 

“Hello Spiderling.” Tony raised his head and got the spins, laughing just a little. “You are out way past your bedtime.” He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “What would Aunt May say?” 

Peter rolled his eyes and tossed the mask down on the couch before following. Peter always talked a little too fast, sat a little too close, smelled a little too good for Tony’s taste, and today was no exception. He’d been in the suit so he was a little sweaty, just a little sheen around the temples. “Can I crash here tonight? I told her I was at an academic decathlon in Pennsylvania. I thought I was going to just work through but she needs a tune up.” He tapped the spider emblem in the middle of his chest. 

“What’s going on?” Tony’s engineer brain took over and drowned out the sleep deprivation, though peppered with a tremendous amount of alcohol. 

He listened as Peter explained the little lags, “it’s sort of pulling weird through the shoulders when I flip.” 

“Turn,” Tony bit his bottom lip when the kid just did it, glancing back with a soft, concerned expression. “Where? Here?” Tony’s fingerprints touched over Peter’s left shoulder then right, up high. 

“Down a little.” Peter took Tony’s hand and positioned it, making Tony incredibly glad the boy wasn’t looking at him. Peter was warm to the touch through the suit and Tony found himself moving slowly closer, seeking out that heat. 

“Here,” he asked as his palm pressed to the middle of Peter’s back, spanning wide as he could. 

“Yeah. And down the right side. I think I got something constricted.” Peter picked Tony’s hand up and brought it to his side. “All the way to my hip.” 

“Damn,” Tony grunted, fingers clenching the boy’s side. “All the way?” He loosened his grip a touch and ran his hand down the boy’s side slowly, bumping over ribs then to his hip bone. 

“M… Mr. Stark,” Peter asked quietly as he looked behind him. 

“Yes?” Tony’s hand moved low over Peter’s belly as he urged the young man to turn. “Is anything else problematic?” Peter was actually trembling, bless his heart. From the minute he’d stepped inside the kid’s bedroom and Tony had gotten a whiff of how smart he was, Tony had wanted Peter. He’d fought it at first then relegated it to fantasies, then found an escort that looked a lot like Peter to work through it and now the young man was looking up at him with innocent eyes and that cupid’s bow mouth making Tony want nothing more than to forget just how dangerous it was to want this boy. 

“Y… yes,” Peter said as he tried to pull himself up a little taller. “Mr. Stark,” Peter said softly, his hand reaching out to come to a trembling pause at Tony’s hip. “You look awful tired.” The hand on his hip came up boldly, fingertips just barely brushing Tony’s cheek. “Your color is off.” Fuck, was this some sort of test? A dream he hadn’t woken up from? The boy pressed himself close, almost pressing himself to Tony in an awkward hug. “Can I help?” 

Tony forced himself to withdraw, shaking his head defensively, “I don’t sleep well alone.” 

“I can sleep with you,” Peter offered innocently at first before he realized how it sounded and his eyes got big as dinner plates. “That’s not what I meant…”

“No worries, Parker. Your virginity is safe with me. Besides, I’m fine,” Tony lied. “You should go get some sleep. Friday can show you where you can crash.” Tony was many things, but he was not going to jump the kid who had turned white as a ghost standing there waiting. “Go ahead… shoo,” Tony encouraged. 

It took Peter two attempts, but on the second attempt his lips landed on Tony’s in an eager little display of what Tony didn’t even know. As soon as it had started, it was over and Peter stood there looking stunned that he’d done that but also kind of proud. “Sorry.” 

“You’re … you’re sorry… you’re a fucking felony, kid. Don’t do that again until you’re 18.” Tony wanted nothing more in that moment of profound loneliness than to pull the kid into his bed, but he had to protest, to set limits. _He_ was the adult after all. And fuck didn’t that suck.

“17.”

“What?”

“Age of consent in New York is 17,” Peter said softly unable to look Tony in the eye. 

“You’re really going to argue …. Go to your room,” Tony told him with a cluck of his tongue. 

“Ok, but are you going to get any sleep,” Peter asked, hands at his sides as though he was afraid to touch anything. 

“Not now,” Tony groused. “I taste like teenager.”

“No, you taste like green juice,” Peter said softly. He reached out again, touching Tony’s hand with his pinkie. “I didn’t think I’d like it.”   
“What, kissing me or green juice,” Tony deadpanned.

“Green juice,” Peter told him taking a step into Tony’s space. “I knew I’d like kissing you.” Tony swallowed thickly, blinking as the young man took a step closer, his hand slipping into Tony’s. “And if I have to wait until I’m 18 then I can do that… but since we already kissed tonight can I…” 

Tony cut Peter off with a soft, searing kiss that made the kid fill out against Tony’s thigh while they necked. That was the only thing to call it after the ten minute mark, right? Tony didn’t cut it off, letting the kiss go for a good, long time as he slowly started to lose his breath. “Go to bed kid,” was all Tony could say once the kiss broke, taking a few steps away from it all toward the edge of the building. “Go to bed.” Peter obeyed that time, at least, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. For his part, Tony held himself together just long enough for Peter to get out of sight before breaking down entirely.


End file.
